The Human Experience
by The Falling Adept
Summary: When the Doctor wants to be a human for a while, he discovers that the experience can be very appealing... Rated T for my OCs. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Doctor Who fic! (That doesn't include some other franchise) This started with a simple question. "What if the Doctor posed as a human for fun? This takes place after The Sound of Drums/The Last of the Time Lords so he hasn't met Donna yet. This takes place in an AU where the fourth season never happened and never will happen. Enjoy the programme:_

It started as an average day for the Doctor, the last Time Lord in existence; the Oncoming Storm, whatever he was called these days. Without a companion, he wandered the vast loneliness of space.

" _I wonder what it's like to be human,"_ he thought before he had an idea. He started inputting commands on the TARDIS console, and flipped the lever, sending the TARDIS spiraling through the Time Vortex back in orbit around Earth. He started to remember what happened when he was hiding from The Family of Blood and how he had to hide his memories inside of a pocket watch. That wasn't going to happen this time, seeing how the Doctor had chosen to disguise himself as a human. The TARDIS materialized around Earth's orbit. " _First things first,"_ he thought. " _I'm going to need some money."_ He quickly found a place inside the TARDIS that dispenses all sorts of money, dollars, pounds, and yen among others. He grabbed 50,000 pounds and set a course for London. The TARDIS materialized on Earth, but not at his requested destination. " _Where am I?"_ he questioned, until he decided that it was better to check his location rather than to fuss about it.

"SEATTLE, WASHINGTON, USA." The monitor read.

"America!? I landed in America!?" He yelled in the empty corridors of the TARDIS. "I better go and get some American funds then. Allons-y!" He shouted to himself as he went back and grabbed $100,000. He exited the TARDIS, and saw that it was in the middle of a bustling city. He started to walk across the city streets and looked around.

" _Sure are a lot of coffee shops in Seattle,"_ he thought as he walked by five consecutive coffee shops. " _Time to get started,"_ he thought. He knew enough about human culture to know that humans need a place to stay, like a flat or something. The only problem was that in America, flats were known as apartments. He didn't know the first place to look. The Doctor stumbled through the streets to return to his TARDIS only to find that it couldn't dematerialize right now. That was okay though. The Doctor wanted the real human experience, and his TARDIS wasn't part of it. The TARDIS could at least fly. He flew the TARDIS for a few kilometers until it came crashing down. The TARDIS landed in the suburbs. " _So these are the suburban areas in America,"_ he thought. He left the TARDIS again to find that he had crashed in front of a house. The Doctor noticed that there was a For Sale sign in the front yard, with a phone number for a real estate agent. He got out his flip phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? This is Truman real estate, my name is Donald. How may I help you today?" the man on the phone asked.

"I'm calling about the house you're selling," the Doctor replied.

"Certainly. Luckily, we only have one house that's actually for sale so I know which one you want." The man said that he'll be over in an hour, because his office was so far away. He checked the price. It was $1,500,000. The Doctor quickly dispensed more money and waited for time to pass. He got out a book from his old days and started reading. By the time the Doctor finished the book, Mr. Donald had finally arrived. "Hello there, Mr. Customer!" I'll take the payment right now if you have it and we can get this over with."

"Alright," the Doctor gave all of the money to Donald. Donald smiled and placed a SOLD sign on the FOR SALE sign.

"There you go pal. The place is all yours." Donald got back in his car and drove off.

" _What a strange man,"_ the Doctor thought as he entered his new home. It looked like it had some rustic appeal. There were white walls and a fireplace. There was a hallway with two bedrooms and one bathroom with a built-in shower. There was a kitchen with all sorts of cabinets and such. It looked like the perfect place for the Doctor to set up his new life. He got the TARDIS and placed it inside of a massive walk-in closet in the Master Bedroom. He started getting things out of the TARDIS, like a just made bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a wardrobe. He preferred that to a walk-in closet any day. He got his favorite outfits and hung them up in the wardrobe. He went down to the kitchen to familiarize himself with all of the bits and bobs of a cooking station. He checked out the cabinets and realized they were empty. He looked at the built-in oven next. He saw that there were places to heat up the food and then moved on to look at the refrigerator. He noticed that it was cold and empty. He decided to go and get some food. However, he didn't know where to get any food. He left his house and locked the door. He paced up and down the street, looking for someone to talk to, when he found someone.

"Excuse me," he said, "but do you know where I can get some food? I'm new. My name is John Smith, nice to meet you."

"I'm Isaac Matthew," the man said. "There's a supermarket a few blocks down south if you want to go there."

"Thank you, Mr. Matthew." The Doctor said before heading out.

A/N: How was the first chapter? Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you liked, and what I did wrong, and any questions you have. Also, Bowties are still cool...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Why hello there! As I'm fixing the Doctor's TARDIS, I have come with another chronicle in his adventure. Last time we saw the Doctor, he had just got a house. Now, let's watch, as our little Time Lord friend ventures into a supermarket:

The Doctor arrived at the front entrance of the local supermarket. He walked through the automatic doors, and stopping to see the vast amount of items that this place had.

" _This has more food selections than Gallifrey did!"_ he thought as he walked down the aisles. He put his blue and red 3D glasses on while checking each item. He decided to grab some bread, some tea, and a kettle to make the tea. He also thought it would be best to purchase some sugar and honey for his tea. After looking at all of the fine selections, he went to the checkout. There were three people in front of him, each buying a lot of things. He looked around at all of the stuff at the register and all of the things that the people were buying. When it was his turn, the clerk started ringing up his items.

"How's your day so far?" The Doctor asked, trying to pass off as human. The clerk looked at him.

"It's been terrible," she said. "First, I got up too late. Then, my boyfriend broke up with me via text message." The Doctor found all of this interesting. "That'll be $21.99."

"Why don't you come over for tea later today and I can help you sort this out," The Doctor said as he handed the clerk his money. She frowned at him.

"It's okay, really."

"No, no. I insist," the Doctor said, displaying pure concern for this woman.

"Sure. Just write your address down and I'll see you later," she said. The Doctor wrote down his address on a slip of normal paper and gave it to her. The Doctor smiled, gathered his things, and left. On his way home, he ran into a familiar face.

"Mr. Smith!" it called out to him. It was Isaac. "Hello Mr. Smith. How was your trip to the supermarket?" he asked.

"It was just swell," he replied, "I met this very interesting woman there. She's coming over later."

"Good luck man," Isaac said before he left. The Doctor shrugged and went home. He sat on his sofa, and then decided to read a book. He picked up an old classic. "The Time Traveller," was in the Doctor's hands as he opened to the first page and started reading. As he finished the book, he heard the doorbell ring. The Doctor opened the door to be greeted by the clerk from earlier. She wasn't dressed in her work clothes. Instead, she was wearing clothes that were pleasing to any human male. He allowed her passage into his house. She walked in and noticed the space.

"Your house looks bigger on the inside," she pointed out. The Doctor chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied. " _If you think this is bigger on the inside..."_ He went into the kitchen to make two cups of tea. She sat down on the sofa. He later came back with two cups of tea. They had placed their saucer dishes on the Doctor's coffee table. "Tell me; what's your name love?" She blushed, and then remembered his "British" origin.

"My name's Rebecca Meyers," she replied. The Doctor said her name a few times before finally letting her speak again. "What's your name?"

"Oh me? I'm, John Smith." He replied.

"That sounds like a pretty common name," Rebecca pointed out. They laughed.

"Now, what's your problem?" He asked, displaying concern for her. She was at a loss of words.

"Let me just say that you're a lot nicer than my ex," she said. "When I was with him, it was always about what he wanted." The Doctor smiled.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me. The only thing I want right now is to hear what you have to say." Rebecca found this strange.

" _He's like a psychologist,"_ she thought. She started telling him things. When she was born, where she lived, and her phone number. "What about you? Where do you come from?"

"I come from a far away place," he said.

"Oh come on," she said, "I'd hardly think that England is far away." She had a point. If he was going to pass for a human, he was going to be from the UK from now on. No more talking about Gallifrey, or the Time Lords, or especially the TARDIS. At least, not right now. "Tell me where you're from," she begged.

"Fine," he said, defeated, "I'm from London."

"I've always wanted to go to London," Rebecca said, "Maybe one day, you could take me there. You know, if we were dating." She started to look depressed. The Doctor took to healing her.

"It's okay," he said. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she returned, "I don't know where that came from. I guess I'm still a little upset about the breakup." The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me," he said, "It gets better. I know from personal experience." He thought back to Rose, who must be suffering after he had to leave her in that alternate dimension. He started to think about her, but then dismissed the thought.

"You okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Was just thinking back," he said. "It's getting late. You better start heading home."

"Yeah. I suppose I'd better leave." She left his sofa and opened the door. "Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. She left. She started walking down the street to her car.

" _What's this feeling I'm getting?"_ she thought, " _The last time I felt like this was when I was with-"_ she ran back to the Doctor's house. "Hey," she said to the man who was now reading "The Invisible Man," "Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"I'm free," the Doctor replied. She smiled, said thanks, and closed the door.

"Looks like I have a date," she said to herself before getting into her car and driving home.

 _A/N: Looks like the Doctor has a date next chapter. Will he know how to act? Be sure to leave a review telling me anything about this chapter and the last one. Yes, after all of that, Bowties are still really cool..._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter was tense, now lets see how this one adds up:

It was the night of the Doctor's big date, so he wanted to look his best. He went upstairs to his bedroom to check his fine selection of blue suits and red ties. He decided to ditch the long coat he always wore. He wanted to pass as a human, so he had to have some sort of fashion sense. He took his coat off and went out of the door. He opened his phone and called Rebecca.

"Hello?" she asked as she held the phone up to her ear. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Where did you say you wanted to meet?" he asked. Rebecca asked.

"Oh; its just you John. I wanted to meet at that new restaurant that's five blocks from your house," she responded. He was still confused. "How about I just come and pick you up?" she suggested. The Doctor smiled at that idea. It was just like having a companion in the TARDIS, right?

"Sounds great," he said, trying to mask his excitement. He was about to see what all of the fuss was about when it came to cars. Apparently, they were as essential to humans as food and shelter. He sat on his porch for twenty minutes before Rebecca pulled up near the curb. The Doctor recognized her car and got up. He walked over to her car, opening the door and inserting himself into her passenger seat. She put the car in drive and started to drive towards their destination.

" _Now's a good a time as any,"_ she thought, "How old are you exactly?" The Doctor thought really hard. He'd normally say that he was around 900 years old, but since he looked like an adult, he was thinking more in the twenties.

"I'm twenty three," he said. That was close. He didn't want to blow his cover, especially if this girl was part of some sort of American Torchwood or something. They proceeded to their location. The Doctor opened the door for her, and Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat.

" _What was that?"_ she thought as she walked in. She reserved them a table for two. The waiter showed them to their table and proceeded to take their orders.

"I'll have a salad," Rebecca said. The Doctor said the same thing. The waiter left to go get them their food and returned with their salads and a cup of tea.

"This is for the British one," the waiter said before he left.

"Would you like my tea?" The Doctor asked Rebecca. She giggled a bit before answering.

"Sure. What a gentleman," she said as she took his cup of tea. They ate pretty quickly. The Doctor picked up the check and they left. Rebecca drove him home and she started driving herself home. " _He makes my heart flutter, but I don't want to be in a relationship just yet."_ She thought as she drove home. Meanwhile, the Doctor saw that Isaac was sitting on his porch.

"What took you so long, Mr. Time Lord?" he asked. The Doctor started to sweat.  
Oh relax, Doctor. I'm a Time Lord too."

"I thought I killed all of the Time Lords," the Doctor said.

"Almost. You see, I went into hiding before the Time War. I was here in America; passing myself off as a normal human being. I even picked up this American accent!" He seemed so ecstatic that the Doctor couldn't help but believe him. They went inside and started talking...

A/N: Sorry that was so short! I decided to split this chapter into two parts after the big reveal! Keep Reading and Reviewing. Bowties aren't cool... they're super cool!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome readers! This is part two of that last chapter! This one is going to be a little shorter, but at least there's another 1000 word chapter(s)! Geronimo:

"So, you mean to say that you really killed every single Time Lord?" Isaac asked curiously. The Doctor nodded, and continued to relay his adventures to Isaac, or as he was called on Gallifrey, the Controller. The name was perfectly fine though.

"I thought I also killed the Daleks too," he said. The Doctor started to tell him about the Daleks in Manhattan and the alternate reality where Rose was. He talked for hours about the adventure he had with Martha and Jack with the Master.

"So, the Master is finally dead? You know, he's not regenerating?" asked Isaac. The Doctor confirmed. "Excellent..."

"Did you say something?" The Doctor asked as he stood up.

"N-no. Of course not," Isaac replied. The Doctor went as Isaac took his wheelchair outside. "What the Doctor doesn't realize is that I'm really Davr-" The Doctor went outside to say goodbye.

"Bye Isaac," he said. Isaac looked up at him.

"Goodbye, Doctor..." Isaac said as he rolled away. The Doctor went back inside, as Isaac pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Alert the Dalek fleets that the Doctor is here on Earth," he said before he pushed a button on his wheelchair. It was Davros, creator of the Daleks, which are the most formidable foe that the Doctor has ever faced. Davros started to cackle as he returned to the wheelchair-ridden, "Time Lord" Isaac Matthew.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Doctor was below the console trying to fix the dematerialization circuit. The codes hadn't changed since he defeated Omega with his past incarnations, so that wasn't the problem. He started hotwiring things together, and when that failed, he threw his normal screwdriver across the Console Room.

"This is impossible!" He yelled to the TARDIS. The time machine tried her best to fix the problem. The Doctor aimed the Sonic Screwdriver at the circuit and turned it on. With help of the TARDIS, the Doctor finally fixed the circuit. He was ready to head to London, but he didn't want to let Rebecca down. She had become his companion of sorts, or maybe it was the other way around. He opened his phone, and gave her a call.

"Hello?" Rebecca responded.

"Hello? This is John," the Doctor said, "Listen. Do you mind coming over to my house tomorrow night?" Rebecca didn't know how to respond to that. Whenever a guy had invited her to their house, it had been for sexual reasons. But he didn't seem to have that tone of voice when he spoke, only pure excitement, like a child.

"Alright, tomorrow night then?" she asked.

"Sure. Good night," the Doctor said before hanging up. Tomorrow was going to be really fun...

 _A/N: And there you have it! Part two of that short chapter! I understand that this one was shorter, but now, both parts equal up to at least 1000 words! Don't forget to Read and Review! Bowties are very, very cool!_


End file.
